Many conduit systems in which a liquid is conveyed have issues of contaminations in the liquid. This is in particular the case with closed circuits, wherein a liquid may be circulated for a long time period. Such systems are for instance used for heating purposes. Over time, gas bubbles or dirt particles may contaminate the liquid and may deteriorate the functioning of the closed circuit, for instance because the system becomes clogged, or because valves do not function very well. It is also possible that gas bubbles assemble in certain parts of the closed circuit, leading to dead branches, i.e. to parts of the closed circuit where the flow is obstructed. Also noise problems may occur due to gas bubbles in the conduit system.
Over time, different devices have been developed for removing gas bubbles and/or dirt particles and for removing contaminating liquids from a main liquid.
One of these devices has been developed by the present applicant and is published under number WO2011037465.